Mi pequeño gatito, mi gran amor
by Artemis Walker
Summary: Ladybug finalmente le ha dejado en claro a Chat Noir que su amor no podría ser correspondido, así como Adrien le ha proporcionado un rechazo indirecto a Marinnette sin embargo el destino les dara un giro de 180 a su vida haciéndolos descubrir un secreto impensable


_NOTA: Miraculous Ladybug y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su único y original creador Thomas Astrucyo (según Wikipedia -3-), yo solo escribo esta historia para su gusto y disfrute._

 ** _Mi pequeño gatito, mi gran amor._**

 **Nuevo fic :3, espero les guste.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto "Desvelando el secreto"**

* * *

Ladybug saltaba de techo en techo, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad en su interior. Tal vez había sido demasiado desconsiderado de su parte el decir eso, y menos con ese tono tan cortante, pero era mejor decir la verdad en ese momento, que jamás decirlo y hacer que él siguiera en un mundo de fantasías.

Ese día, ambos héroes llevaban a cabo el patrullaje de la ciudad, como por lo visto, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, Chat Noir había dado inició a su habitual intento de coqueteo.

-Bien my lady –dijo rodeando los hombros de la chica con su brazo -, ya que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, ¿qué le parece si salimos a divertirnos un rato? –ella rodó los ojos, estaba cansada de toda esa situación; con algo de brusquedad se apartó de él.

-Escucha Chat –comenzó a hablar tratando de sonar lo más suave que posible -, sé que tal vez debí decirte esto desde un principio, a mí me gusta alguien más –Chat Noir se quedó congelado en su lugar, a lo que ella solo atinó a decir un "lo siento" e irse de ahí, dejando solo a un muy desconcertado y herido joven.

Al llegar a casa y deshacer su transformación se recostó en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, recordando una y otra vez el rostro lleno de dolor de su compañero. Se sentía realmente mal por haberle dicho eso. Suspiro cansada, abrazando su cojín.

-Tikki –llamó, haciendo que la criaturita roja se sentara a su lado -, ¿crees que fui muy dura con Chat Noir?

-Eso supongo, pero no te debes sentir mal, después de todo, le hiciste saber cómo te sentías realmente.

-Pero, su rostro.

-Lo sé, su rostro se veía completamente mal, tal vez debiste haber sido más suave a la hora de decirle.

-Sí, pero, si no se lo decía de esa forma, el posiblemente no me hubiera escuchado, además, pienso que es mejor haberle dejado las cosas claras, en lugar de que se siguiera haciendo fantasías conmigo que nunca llegarían a suceder.

Mientras tanto, Chat Noir entró por la ventana de su cuarto, sintiendo la luz verde recorrer su cuerpo hasta volverlo a la normalidad, aunque apenas si fue consciente de eso, pues ahora mismo, se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho; lentamente, llevó su mano hasta la fuente del dolor, cerrando su puño, y arrugando un poco su camisa, se sentía confundido, pero sobre todo, herido, de un momento a otro la fuerza en sus piernas desapareció haciéndolo caer de rodillas; Plagg se dio cuenta de esto, y se acercó a él para preguntarle si estaba bien, pero su portador no respondió, se encontraba demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para hacer caso a lo que lo rodeaba.

-Ladybug –susurró, sintiendo como ese nombre atravesaba su corazón como una cuchilla afilada.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente, dando inició a uno nuevo, y a una nueva jornada escolar para nuestro par de héroes. Marinette llegó primero, encontrándose en la puerta de la escuela con Alya, ambas comenzaron a hablar animadamente, hasta que Nino se acercó a ellas. La joven azabache buscó a Adrien, pero al parecer el castaño venía solo.

-Hola chicas –saludó una vez cerca de ellas.

-Hola Nino… ¿dónde está Adrien? –cuestionó Marinette.

-Eso es exactamente lo que les venía a preguntar –dijo llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza -. Él aún no ha llegado, y no responde su teléfono.

-¿Le habrá pasado algo? –agregó Alya, aumentando la preocupación de su amiga.

Las clases se le hacían una eternidad a la joven ojiazul, que solo pensaba en la posibilidad de que algo malo le pudo haber ocurrido al más joven de los Agreste; lo único que quería en ese momento era salir corriendo de ahí para ir a casa de su amado y cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Por el otro lado, en la mansión Agreste. Adrien estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama Nathalie había llegado a llamarlo varias veces, pero el simplemente la había ignorado. Estaba en una batalla mental para olvidar la sonrisa de la heroína. En eso, el grito de las personas lo devolvió a la cruel realidad; con algo de pereza se acercó a la ventana viendo de un lado a otro sin encontrar el motivo del escándalo, hasta que su mirada se encontró con una especie de mancha negra que brincaba de un lado a otro. Adrien pensó que tal vez a Hawkmoth se le habían acabado las ideas para los akumas, pero sus pensamientos, fueron callados cuando dicha mancha, se detuvo frente a un edificio permitiéndole al rubio apreciarlo mejor. Se trataba de un joven de cabello negro, y ojos rojizos, su rostro estaba cubierto de vendas, tapando su boca y cuello, al igual que las muñecas de sus manos y parte de su torso, con un pantalón que parecía ser de mezclilla negra y botas tipo militar del mismo color. Adrien se fijó en la espada que descansaba a la altura de su cintura. El azabache tomó dicha arma y en pocos segundos la volvió a envainar, esto confundió de sobremanera al ojiverde, sin embargo, su confusión se trasformó en una gran sorpresa, pues el edificio comenzó a derrumbarse, por culpa de unos cortes en diagonal; aparentemente aquel nuevo villano no debía tomarse a la ligera.

-¡Plagg, transfor…! –sus palabras se pararon en seco, si decidía acudir, se debía enfrentar a las grandes posibilidades de encontrarse con la azabache, y definitivamente, aún no se encontraba listo para enfrentarse a ella.

Se quedó ahí parado en su lugar, meditando acerca de lo que quería y debía hacer, realmente no deseaba encontrarse con Ladybug, pero por el otro lado, debía cumplir con su deber como héroe. Miró nuevamente hacia afuera, aparentemente, ella aún no había respondido al auxilio de Paris. Suspiro resignado, dando a Plagg la orden de transformación. Salió de su casa, trataría de acabar rápidamente con el akumatizado, retendría un momento a la mariposa, y cuando Ladybug apareciera, él se iría, fácil, o eso creía, pues la azabache se encontraba en otra situación complicada.

-Alya, enserio tengo que irme –decía Marinette queriendo librarse de su amiga.

-Lo siento Mari, pero esta vez no pienso perderte el rastro.

-Pero…

-¡Ahí está! –Alya no prestó atención a la azabache, pues en cuestión de minutos encontró a Chat Noir envuelto en una ardua pelea con el akumatizado.

Marinette miró en dirección a la que estaba grabando su amiga, descubriendo a Chat Noir en una situación bastante complicada. Ella se dio cuenta de las simultáneas heridas en su cuerpo, y la sangre que escurría de estas. El joven se ocultó detrás de un edificio, tratando de cubrir una herida reciente en su brazo derecho, tenía la respiración agitada, sin duda alguna se le veía cansado, estaba tan centrado en volver a normalizar su respiración que no se percató de que su rival lo había descubierto.

-¡Chat Noir, cuidado! –el nombrado volvió su rostro hacia atrás descubriendo el peligro que corría. Dio un salto hacia otro lado. Una vez que se encontró fuera de riesgo, dirigió su mirada hacia Marinette, y por algún motivo, sintió deseos de huir.

-My princess –llamó queriendo mantener su voz firme -. Será mejor que tú y tu amiga se vayan de aquí –Chat Noir volvió a dar un salto para evitar la espada del joven, mas sin embargo, no logró salir completamente ileso de ahí, pues una nueva herida se hizo presente en su mejilla izquierda -. ¡Rápido!, yo lo entretengo.

Alya tomó de la mano a Marinette y salió corriendo de ahí, la joven ojiazul volvió su vista hacia atrás, aparentemente su compañero apenas podía mantenerse en pie. De algún modo, se libró del agarre de su amiga y buscó un lugar para transformarse.

-¡Tikki, transfórmame! –cuando sus ropas fueron cambiadas por las de Ladybug, se dirigió directamente donde Chat Noir, quien al verla llegar, gritó "Cataclysm", y en el momento en que aquel joven iba a volverlo a atacar, él detuvo la espada con la ayuda de su bastón, mientras con su mano libre tocó la espada de este, destruyéndola en el acto, y por ende liberando al akuma. Ladybug inmediatamente purificó a la mariposa, y volvió todo a la normalidad, pero en cuento trató de acercarse a Chat Noir, este se fue de ahí rápidamente -. ¡Chat, espera!

La heroína supuso que tal vez él seguía herido, así que por lo tanto, acercarse como Ladybug no era muy buena idea, entonces optó por buscarlo como Marinette, con la esperanza de que en esa forma no la rechazara tanto. Sin perder más el tiempo, corrió por el mismo camino donde lo había visto desaparecer.

Por el otro lado, lado Chat Noir caminaba por una calle vacía, sosteniéndose de una pared, pues la falta de sangre comenzaba a pasarle factura, ya que sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo así como su visión comenzaba a tornarse borrosa. Sin poder dar un paso más por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cayó al suelo rendido, cuando en eso unos pasos detrás de él se hicieron presentes.

-Plagg, por favor aguanta un poco más –pidió en un susurró casi imperceptible, al escuchar los pasos más cerca suyo.

-¿Chat Noir? –aquella dulce voz, lo hizo sentirse tanto aliviado como nervioso.

-My princess –dijo girando su rostro para verificar que estaba en lo cierto -, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues, digamos que un pequeño gato tonto me preocupó y lo seguí hasta aquí –mientras decía esto se puso a la altura del joven.

-Y-ya veo –miró hacia otro lado sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban inexplicablemente de un tono carmín. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como su acompañante tomaba su brazo izquierdo y lo acomodaba alrededor de sus hombros -. ¿Qué haces?

-Hay que curar esas heridas, y no creo que ir a un hospital sea la mejor opción para ti ¿cierto? –añadió señalando su anillo, al cual ya se había borrado un par de puntos de la huellita.

-Tienes razón pero, tampoco creo que sea bueno que tú igualmente me veas.

-No te preocupes, curare tus heridas rápidamente y después me iré cuando vea que tu transformación este por terminar.

Ante estas palabras, Chat Noir no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, el camino fue silencioso, pues ninguno sabía bien qué tipo de tema tocar para volverlo menos pesado, aunque desde el punto de vista del joven, así era mejor, pues no tenía muchos deseos de hablar, a pesar de eso, hubiera agradecido de la misma forma el poder distraerse un rato, por lo que solo se limitó a observar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera en frente, hasta que entre tanto mirar de un lado a otro, su vista se acabó topando con Marinette, él no se había percatado de la considerable cercanía que tenían el uno del otro, pero a él no le molestó, al contrario, por algún motivo deseaba jamás llegar a casa de la joven azabache, para así poder permanecer más tiempo de esa forma. Procurando que su acompañante no se diera cuenta, se dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, es decir, salía rechazado por una chica, ¿y ya tan pronto comenzaba a fijarse en otra?, definitivamente la falta de sangre lo estaba afectando.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Marinette lo condujo directo a su cuarto, con cuidado de que nadie los viera entrar. La joven sacó el botiquín que tenía guardado en uno de los cajones de su tocador, y se arrodillo al lado del rubio, tratando con cuidado sus heridas, sintiéndose más culpable aún, pues si tan solo hubiera escapado antes de Alya, habría podido ir a ayudar a su fiel compañero y tal vez las posibilidades de que él saliera tan herido habrían disminuido, pero él hubiera no existe. Por otra parte, Chat Noir mantenía su vista fija en ella, pues desde que la conoció jamás la había tenido tan de cerca, debía admitir que era muy bonita, con ese cabello brillante color azabache, y con ojos como un par de relucientes zafiros, que contrastaban perfectamente con esa piel color crema, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, eso le recordaba un poco a… Ladybug, se deprimió de nuevo al pensar en ese nombre.

-Listo –dijo ella volviendo al joven a la realidad, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el tiempo se le paso volando.

-Ah… sí, gracias –Marinette se dio cuenta de la voz apagada del joven.

-Te veo demasiado serio, ¿pasó algo? –preguntó guardando el resto de los vendajes en el botiquín.

-¿Enserio?, yo me siento normal –respondió queriendo desviar la atención de la joven, quien lo vio arqueando una ceja, clara señal de que no había logrado su cometido. Suspiro, dudando de si decirle aquello sería buena idea, bueno, en sí no tenía nada de malo, era su amiga después de todo, y sentía que podía confiar en ella -. Yo, fui rechazado por alguien a quien amo –dijo, analizando sus propias palabras y sentimientos actuales, hasta llegar a cierta conclusión que ni él mismo se esperaba. "No, mejor dicho que amaba."

Marinette volvió a ser asaltada por ese sentimiento tan poco grato, sin embargo, al mismo tiempo lograba entenderlo, pues esa mañana, Nino finalmente había recibido una respuesta a uno de sus tantos mensajes que había mandado a su amigo, en el texto ponía: "Lo siento, pero, ayer fui rechazado por la chica que amaba, y no me encuentro de humor como para salir."

-Ya veo –si lo pensaba mejor, era demasiada coincidencia que ambos hayan sido rechazados el mismo día; sacudió su cabeza, ¿pero qué cosas pensaba?

-Tú igual estas algo seria ¿no?

-Ah… si, digamos que fue por la misma causa que la tuya, aunque en mi caso, fue un rechazo indirecto –Chat Noir sintió que una inexplicable mezcla de celos e ira se comenzaba a formar en su interior, y de no ser por lo que ella dijo a continuación, posiblemente ya habría saltado fuera de la casa en busca de aquel sujeto para romperle la cara -, pero, no pasa nada, lo comprendo, sé que nunca estuve a su altura, además, estoy segura de que desde el principio, me veía nada más que como una simple amiga –Marinette sonrió con cierta melancolía, pero al mismo tiempo, con dulzura y comprensión, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el joven, quien no pudo evitar el pensamiento de que la ojiazul se veía realmente adorable. De un momento a otro, su cuerpo pareció moverse solo, tomó a la joven de sus hombros y la recostó suavemente sobre la cama.

-Chat, espera, ¿qué…? –sus palabras fueron calladas por el repentino beso de su acompañante; primero fue suave, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más exigente -. ¿Chat Noir? –susurró una vez que se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Lo siento Marinette –dijo con su voz llena de tristeza y arrepentimiento -. Lo que pasa, es que me recordaste a esa persona, si quieres sacarme de aquí a patadas, adelante, no me opondré –él hizo ademán de irse, pero ella se lo impidió, rodeando el cuello de este con sus brazos, sorprendiendo un poco al joven.

-¡No te vayas! –pidió aferrándose más a él -. Por favor, no me dejes, lo siento mucho por haberte dicho eso, así que por favor, no te vayas.

-My princess –llamó correspondiendo tímidamente al abrazo, sintiendo su aroma a fresas invadir sus sentidos -, ¿qué es lo que te sucede tan de pronto? –en un desvió de su mirada se percató de que su transformación no duraría mucho más, pero por algún motivo, no le dio demasiada importancia.

-Chat Noir, yo… -el sonido del anillo del nombrado se hizo presente interrumpiendo sus palabras -. Creo, que deberías irte.

-Pero, creía que querías decirme algo.

-Te lo diré mañana, por ahora, lo mejor será que te vayas antes de que tú transformación termine.

-De acuerdo –dijo algo resignado, mientras se acercaba a la ventana -. Entonces, te veo mañana.

-Promételo –pidió Marinette. El joven sonrió, y antes de que la azabache se diera cuenta, ya le había robado otro beso.

-Te lo prometo –él sonrió -, sabes, creo que fácilmente puedo enamorarme de ti -dijo y se marchó, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Marinette lo vio alejarse, llevando las puntas de sus dedos a sus labios, ruborizándose en el acto, sin decir palabra, se arrojó a su cama, tapando su rostro con el cojín, estaba totalmente avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo feliz. A la mañana siguiente, Adrien ya se encontraba dentro del salón, con la cabeza entre sus dos manos, repasando una y otra vez lo que había hecho ayer, sin siquiera haberlo pensado besó a Marinette, ¡dos veces!, además le dijo que podría enamorarse de ella, ¿pero que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento?

-¡Adrien! –la voz de su amigo Nino lo exaltó devolviéndolo a la tierra.

-¡Ah!, ¿Nino hace cuanto que llegaste? –preguntó reponiéndose de la impresión.

-Vamos, te estoy hablando desde hace media hora –Nino hizo un pequeño puchero que hizo reír a Adrien.

-Lo siento, solo estoy algo pensativo.

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso te le declaraste a la chica que te gusta? –el rubio sintió los colores subir hasta su rostro -. Oh, ¿estaba en lo cierto? –cuestionó divertido.

-¡Cla-claro que no! –en eso, el castaño vio a Marinette entrar junto con Alya.

-Buenos días Marinette –ante la mención de ese nombre el ojiverde se sonrojo aún más, si es que eso era posible.

-Buenos días Nino, Adrien –respondió sonriendo, en ese momento, todos notaron que algo había cambiado, ahora ella no tartamudeó cuando se encontró con el rubio.

-Vaya Marinette, parece que al fin has perdido tú miedo –comentó Alya una vez que tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Su amiga río un poco.

-No se trata de eso Alya –ella suspiro -, es solo que, el ya dejó en claro que hay otra persona que le gusta, y tal vez aún lo haga –la castaña se sintió mal por haberle recordado eso -, y yo también, comienzo a querer a alguien más –sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa, acompañada de un ligero rubor.

-¿Y quién es el afortunado? –preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-No te lo diré –respondió sacando la lengua.

El día se pasó entre risas y nervios de punta para otros. Cuando se dio el toque para el fin de clases, Adrien fue directo a su casillero para guardar y sacar algunas cosas, cuando en eso, una voz muy familiar cerca de ahí llamó su atención, miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie, pues ya la mayoría de los estudiantes se habían ido a sus casas. Siguió el sonido, hasta llegar detrás de los casilleros al fondo del pasillo, reconociendo finalmente la voz.

-¿Marinette? –se preguntó sin acercarse demasiado, pues había escuchado a otra pequeña vocecita, que jamás había oído antes -. ¿Con quién estará hablando? – el joven asomó un poco su cabeza, descubriendo que efectivamente se trataba de la azabache, quien hablaba con… ¡¿un kwami?! Plagg salió de su mochila.

-Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que esa voz es la de Tikki –afirmó colocando su patita sobre su mentón de forma pensativa.

-¿Quién es Tikki? –preguntó confundido y sorprendido a la vez rogando porque su vista le hubiera fallado.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Fuerte y claro.

-Bueno, a decir verdad a mí no me corresponde decir esto –dijo el pequeño kwami rascando su cabecita -, pero creo que ya has escuchado y visto más de lo que debías. Tikki es… -Plagg dudó en proseguir, pues sabía que su portador aún no salía por completo de su depresión por Ladybug, y, aunque no lo admitiera, realmente le agradaba Adrien, y no quería hacerle más daño al contarle que su nueva amada se trataba de la misma persona que le había roto el corazón.

-¿Es? –insistió el rubio; el kwami suspiro.

-Tikki, es el kwami de Laybug –Adrien quedó en shock, sin saber que pensar, sus sentimientos ahora eran una mezcla de confusión, dolor y amor que le comenzaba a causar un malestar.

-¿Adrien? –Plagg solo sintió como el nombrado lo tomaba entre sus manos y lo llevaba a algún otro lugar, para después liberarlo, y sin darle tiempo a decir nada más, Adrien le dio la orden de transformación, saliendo por una ventana de la escuela, en dirección a la casa de Marinette, necesitaba respuestas, y rápido.

Mientras tanto, la ojiazul corría en dirección a su casa, no sabía a qué hora llegaría Chat Noir, pero no quería hacerlo esperar, y menos aún, cuando había tomado el valor necesario para decirle toda la verdad, independientemente de lo que él le fuera a decir, quería hacérselo saber, aunque también tenía otro pequeño problema rondando en su mente, pues cuando estaba hablando con Tikki acerca de eso, escuchó unos pasos que corrían en dirección contraria a donde estaban, no había logrado saber de quien se trataba, lo único que rogaba en ese momento, es que no la hayan visto hablar con la kwami roja.

Al llegar a casa, subió deprisa las escaleras, hasta su cuarto, escuchando unos golpecitos en su ventana, ella supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, y sin pensárselo dos veces, fue a abrirla, dándole paso a Chat Noir, quien la observaba fijamente, desconcertando un poco a Marinette, pues no podía descifrar exactamente que reflejaban esos ojos. Esta observación duró algunos minutos, formando una atmosfera de tensión entre ambos.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó por fin rompiendo el silencio.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿no te parece? –dijo, acorralándola de un momento a otro contra la pared -. ¿Y bien, tienes algún pequeño secreto que contarme, princesa? –Marinette, bajó su mirada, ¿se habría dado cuenta? apartó un poco al joven.

-La verdad, es que sí –dijo de forma casi imperceptible -, hay algo que debo contarte –Chat Noir la vio expectante.

-¿De qué se trata? –volvió a cuestionar. Ella suspiro.

-Tikki, transfórmame –de un momento otro, Ladybug apareció frente a los ojos incrédulos de él joven.

-… Así que después de todo, Plagg estaba en lo cierto –la joven iba a preguntar quién era Plagg, pero el anillo de este comenzó a dar la alarma de que su transformación pronto terminaría.

-S-será mejor que me vaya –dijo refiriéndose a la promesa que le había hecho de no ver su verdadera identidad.

-Espera –él la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca de su mano, mientras mil ideas pasaban por su mente, _"ella realmente resultó ser Ladybug, ahora entiendo porque comencé a sentirme atraído por ella…_ -sacudió su cabeza- _no, Marinette y Ladybug, tendrán cierta similitud, pero, son muy distintas, y yo, aún amo a Ladybug, y he comenzado a amar a Marinette_ –la luz verde comenzaba a envolver su cuerpo -, _lo que significa, que me he enamorado de sus dos mitades"_ cuando el brillo verdoso desapareció, dejó ver a Adrien Agreste parado frente a Ladybug.

-¡¿Adrien?! –exclamó sorprendida.

-El mismo, my lady –respondió sonriéndole.

-Pero, ¿cómo es que?... entonces –su mente se vio asaltada por el recuerdo de Chat Noir besándola, o mejor dicho, de Adrien besándola, provocando que su rostro se pusiera aún más rojo que su traje.

-Me preguntó exactamente lo mismo que tú –dijo viéndose en las mismas condiciones.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, a tal punto, que ninguno se dio cuenta cuando la transformación de Marinette se desvaneció, y ambos kwamis salían de la habitación para darle a esos dos un poco de espacio. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ambos, pero al contrario del primero, este no era para nada incómodo. _"Entonces, todo este tiempo ¿nuestros sentimientos fueron mutuos?"_ pensaron ambos sin saber aún que decir, aunque para Adrien no hacía falta decir algo, y de un momento a otro aprisiono a la joven en sus brazos; Marinette, sin poder salir por completo de su impresión, igualmente correspondió al abrazo, formando de a poco, una sonrisa en su rostro, ella pensaba lo mismo que él, las palabras sobraban, ahora lo único que importaba, era que ambos finalmente estaban con su persona amada.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos (n.n)/**


End file.
